Yugioh: Tale of a Fallen Dream
by AnimeToa1239
Summary: Jake is just an ordinary boy until he was kidnapped and gets turned to Number 39: Utopia! But Jake faces the hardships and pressure of this extraordinary power. What is the meaning of his new life? New chapter each 2 to 4 days. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's successors. Sorry if I suck on summaries. Please review. Number 39: Utopia, Dark Magicain Girl/Mana, Brron
1. Act 1

Yugioh: Tale of a Fallen Dream

Act I: Too Much Freedom and Fear

Jake's perspective

My name is Jake and the strangest things are happening to me. I am walking around in nothing. I am sixteen years old and an A/B student. I was walking from school until I was jumped and drug by somebody in black. Then I wake up in nothing. But wait, I see something bright red. Walk to the bright red glow and I see its shape is of a 39. I touch the 39 and all of sudden ,I feel my heart electrocuted. I fell unconscious again.

Now I wake up to a strange place. My vision is still blurry but I see the place is dark. In front of me there are cell bars. Am I in a cell? I look around the cell to see where am I at. I didn't recognize the type of building I'm in. I've been to my father's police station and this place is nothing like this. The place reeks of dead animals and there is a big mess of machinery everywhere.

I heard a door open and turn around. At that point, I thought I wasn't in my hometown anymore. I see some hunchback man with small horns growing from his back. The man has purple colored skin and wearing a lab coat and tie. He also wear glasses and horns on his head. The man walks towards my cell.

"So I see you have awaken." said the horned man, "I'm surprise you slept through my experiment."

I was shock at the statement. "You mean you experimenting on me when I was asleep?" I said.

"Correction," explained the horned man, "I experimented on you while you were still unconscious from the drugging I gave back in that accursed human land."

When I heard what he said, I know where I am. When I was young, my Mom told me about the other half of the world separated by the ordinary and the extraordinary. The extraordinary are beings that been descended from dark demons or people with high skills and magic. Other Extraordinary include machines that could think on their own, talking fish, and living flames. These a types of beings are outlawed in the ordinary land because of their power and were driven out decades ago. I believe I'm on the Extraordinary half of the world.

"Why did you brought me here? Where am I? And ,more importantly, who are you?" I said, hoping to get an answer.

The horned man smiled with glee. "I'm glad you ask my boy. You see my name is Kozaky. The most smartest fiend scientist in Dark World!" he boasted, " You are in one of my many labs and I brought you here so I can transplant one of the most wondrous things in Extraordinary history in you!

"You're saying I'm no longer Ordinary?" I said in shock.

"Yes! Check your left shoulder!" the gleeful fiend said as he points at my left side.

I grab my left short collar and pull it down. I became even more shock to see a tattoo with the form of 39. My parents would throw a fit if they see this tattoo but get scared when they found out I'm now extraordinary.

I turn to Kozaky angry. "You sick pervert! What have you done?" I boomed.

Kozaky did nothing but laugh and said "Jake, my boy! I inject you with Utopia's power so you can be a useful pawn in my lord's army!"

This guy knows my name. "How did you know…."

"Your name, Jake?" Kozaky finished, "I've been stalking you for months waiting for the right moment to strike! You fit my criteria for making the perfect slave warrior."

I got mad. "So you think perverting and enslaving a sixteen-year old boy to do your bidding sooth you and your lord? I will never be your little lab rat."

Kozaky laughed again. "Oh you think so, huh? You will make the perfect slave for my lord. You're stubborn and got the inherent skills and powers of Number 39: Utopia! So perfect. Even still, I'll break you and your will." Kozaky turns around and exits the room. "You see my boy," Kozaky said, "you'll start begging." Kozaky then leaves.

I walk around the cell in confusion and under pressure. I never thought of this happening. It had to be dream. But this tattoo I have convince me otherwise. I sat down in my cell in despair knowing that my parents know where I'm at, they'll never accept my new status. I just don't know what to do.

"You're okay, kid?"I heard a voice. I turned to see another cell next to me. I thought to be another person but ain't. It was a giant,green humanoid lizard cover in metallic armor. The lizard spoke, "Kozaky is a pain in the ass but he is actually scared of us as of we of him."

"How do you know?" I ask.

The lizard chuckled, "When he experimented my body, I went berserk and destroy much of his lab. He was so scared that he was petrified. But before I had him in my claws, another fiend with him tranquilize me." The lizard turns at me, "So your name is Jake?" I shook my head. "My name is Giga Gagagigo. But you can call me Gigo for short."

"How long you been here?" I curiously ask.

"Five weeks." Gigo said, "But still going strong."

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't last five weeks in this place. I don't… wait. Correction: _Gigo _and me don't deserve to be slaves for this mad scientist. I need to think. So I took a nap.

While I was sleeping, I dreamt I was walking down a street back at my neighborhood. I wave to all of my friends and my neighbors but look at me as they seen a monster not a human. They ran away as soon as I came. I walk around a little bit and wondering why they ran from me. I decided to go home and forget about the incident. As I go home I notice that the front porch light is not on. I walk inside my house and call for my parents. They never responded. I walk around into the kitchen and found the most shocking thing. My parents saw me with a hated glance and my Dad holding his police gun at me.

"Dad, whats wrong?" I said, 'It's me your son."

"Stay back!" my Dad said as he cocks the gun.

"Dad. Mom. Its me." I said as I look at my Mom. She is scared of me.

I took one step forward. Then my Dad pull the trigger and my heart was shot by lightening. I fell and crashed down onto the floor.

I woke up from my horrible nightmare. As I got up, I look around and see Gigo is still awake.

"Nightmare?" Gigo said.

I responded to his question because I trust him, "Yes, I got a dream that my parents were afraid of me and shot me because I was an Extraordinary."

Gigo's eyes widen, "You're an Ordinary?" I nod my head to him and he smiles, " I don't see anything wrong with that."

I feel better now since I trust Gigo and he doesn't matter of my previous status. But I still worry about my current situation of getting out of this hellish lab prison.I held up my right hand and thought of something. If Kozaky say I was injected with Extraordinary power then that means I can use this power. So I focus my strength and willpower on my right hand. Then a curved sword appear on my hand. I grab the blade and look at it at awe. Gigo also saw the feat and gets up.

"How did you do that, Jake?" Gigo ask.

"I think I just focus on my power onto the blade." I exclaimed. I thought it didn't work but it did. I slash the bars with just one swipe. I know my swordplay lessons would pay off. I went over Gigo's cell and slash his bars open. Gigo got out and shake my left hand.

"Jake, I thank you for granting my freedom." Gigo said with a grin, "Now lets kill that pervert, Kozaky!" He then went out of the room.

I look at my left hand and focus my willpower on it and another sword appears. So this is my Extraordinary power or what did Kozaky call this power? Number 39: Utopia's power? I think that what he's called it. What is the connection of number 39? What is the connection between my dream, my tattoo, and my power?

As I ponder these question, I heard an explosion. I ran out of the the jail room with both swords at hand. I arrive to an laboratory to see Gigo fighting with Kozaky who is operating a large robot.

"Kozaky, you bastard!" said Gigo, "You will pay for what you did to me and my friend!" If he referring to me?

"Oh I beg to differ, Giga Gagagigo." said Kozaky, "You will pay for the damage to my lab with your life!" Kozaky pull down a lever and the robot's arm heads toward Gigo.

I rush towards the front of Gigo and slice the robot arm from the robot. Kozaky scream in response of my action.

"Jake! You will pay for that. But, sadly for me, I can't kill you!" Kozaky angrily says, "But that does not mean I could kill the mecha lizard!"

"You'll have to go through me to get to Gigo!" I said valiantly. I then focus my willpower on my body. My body glow in yellow and white light and the next thing I know I'm in some kind of armor. I look at the mirror and saw I'm in gold and white armor with white, metal wings. I see the number 39 tattoo on the left shoulder armor plate.

"So you learn your new power and skill that quick?", said Kozaky in amazement, "But it doesn't change a thing!" Kozaky pull another lever and the robot's other arm heads towards me.

I quickly swung both of my swords at the robot's arm and the robot's arm was slice to bits. Gigo and Kozaky were both shock of this.

"Oh slimeballs!" said Kozaky, "I made you too powerful and too free-willing! I did it again! it's the mecha-lizard incident all over!"

"And it's going to cost you!" said Gigo as he grins evilly and his claws retracted. He jumps at the robot and scratches out the robot's controls.

"Gigo, what are you doing" I said shockingly. I never seen this side of Gigo in the cells.

"I'm going to Kozaky what's coming to him!" Gigo roared. He pulls out the robot's wires and makes the robot tumble backwards. Kozaky is screaming out of fear.

"You idiot!" yelled Kozaky, " You'll kill us both if this robot lands on some chemicals!" The robot lands in a vat of chemical and explodes in front of my eyes.

"Gigo!" I screamed. I shield my body from the explosion not knowing that my wings turn into a shield. I was blast out of the lab and landed five miles near the lab explosion. I see the explosion from where I land. As I thought, that must been some unstable chemicals. I ran to ground zero of the explosion and found the robot's outer shelling. I look around to to find Gigo's or Kozaky's body but nothing. I don't know if Gigo survive the explosion or not.

I feel now I'm alone. I got nobody. E ven I got back home, my new power will scare everybody and my parents. My parents. They will fear me and hate me now I am a Extraordinary. If the Extraordinary finds out that I am an Ordinary, they'll shun me. I look around and figure out my new life.

My new life will be just a wanderer. I'll walk forever in this unknown land trying to survive. I will also help people who are being take advantage of and can't defend themselves. I'm a wanderer. I'm a traveller. I'm neither an Ordinary nor Extraordinary.

I'm not Jake. I'm Number 39: Utopia.


	2. Act 2 Chapter 1

Act II: Six Months Later

Chapter 1: In the coffin

(Author's note: This story will be told from third-person's view from this point)

The wasteland. A land of nothing but rocky hills and dust. Nobody knows about this land. All but the Extraordinaries. The Extraordinaries know this wasteland is inhabited by beings of dark power and exiled warlords. Others use this wasteland as a front to hide their true plans.

Number 39: Utopia, an Extraordinary boy used to be an Ordinary known as Jake, walks around a part of the wasteland without his armor. It wasn't his first time patrolling this part of this deceiving land. He had fought strange-looking fiends different from Kozaky and dragon like soldiers for the last six months. They all said he is getting what's coming. He never got it what's coming.

Utopia looks around and found nothing yet. He then spots a tree. Utopia morphs to his armor and flies towards the tree. He got up close to it to see one apple dangling from the tree. Utopia's armor then disappears as he grabs the apple and eats it.

_Not much food around here, _Utopia thought, _ At this rate, there will be no food in this land and I have to get out of here._

As Utopia eats his apple, he notices a group of beings carrying a strange coffin. _It's the fiends again, _Utopia thinks as he eats his apple, _led by the unquestionable Zure, Knight of Dark World. _Zure is a fiend that wears a blueish cape, has long blue hair, and carries a sword. Utopia know Zure since four months ago. Utopia's attacks on the fiends gotten too out of hand that this fiendish knight has to go along each fiend party. They still lose despite of Zure's leadership skills.

But Utopia looks closely and notice this party is very different. Other than the coffin, there seem to be more fiends in the party than usual.

_Something is in the coffin and they want to protect anyway they can _, Utopia thought as he finishes his apple, _Well, despite the numbers, I will crash their little….Correction: their BIG party as usual. _Utopia pulls the apple seeds from his eaten apple and puts them in his pocket. He morphs to his armor and flies toward the party.

39/Dark World

Zure walks in front of his party. He turns to see the coffin is safe. Instead he the fiends carrying it were sagging.

"You fools!" roared Zure as the fiends carrying the coffin were snapped back into reality, "We need to keep moving or Utopia would see us! So keep up the pace!" The fiends nodded kept up their pace.

As he oversee the operation, a fiend wearing red armor crawled right next to him. Zure noticed him, "What is it, Scarr?"

"Good news," Scarr said with a sinister grin, "No Utopia!"

Zure's eyes narrow. "Scarr," Zure grimly said, "If you don't see him on the ground then that doesn't mean he's at the sky!" Zure need to make sure he doesn't mess up this task like the others involving Utopia. It would be bad for him if Utopia beats him but from his lord finding out of his defeat in this specific task.

"He's right for once!" somebody commented loudly. Zure, Scarr, and the fiend party stop and looked around. They know this voice. Zure thoughts race to find where the voice originated from. _That voice, _Zure thought,_ That voice belongs to….. _

Before Zure can finish his thought, he, along with Scarr, was blasted against to a wall. "Utopia", Zure muttered before he fell to unconsciousness.

Dark World/39

Utopia is floating above the party when he swung an energy slash at Zure and Scarr. From this point he sees, besides Zure and Scarr, ten fiends including six carrying the coffin. _Twelve, _Utopia thought, _Well, this will be fun! _He swoops down and dive kick one of the fiends. Another fiend grab a sword from his back and slash it at Utopia. But Utopia counters the blow with his wing and blast the fiend with a energy slash from his sword. Utopia strikes the next two fiends with energy slashes.

Utopia walks up to the fiends that are still carrying the coffin. He smiles as he sees the fiends quiver in fear. He never like it but as long it gives him an advantage over his enemies, he's good.

"This is the part where you bozos run away and scream like little girls.", Utopia said.

The fiends were about to drop the coffin until Utopia points a sword at them. In response, they gently put down the coffin, ran for their lives, and scream like little girls.

Zure, who woke up, saw the whole incident. "Cowards!" roared Zure, "Come back here!" Zure turn to Utopia. "Utopia! You rue the day!" roared Zure, "You'll get what's coming!"

"I heard that before." Utopia scoff. Zure grabs his sword and got up. He charges toward Utopia but Utopia got out of the way and stick out his leg in Zure's path. Zure's eye went wide open and tries to stop his charge but it was too late. Zure trip on Utopia's leg and land on the ground flat on his face.

Scarr and the other fiends got up to see the event. Utopia turn to them and held up his blade. Scarr and the fiends ran away from Utopia in fright. Utopia grabs Zure's sword which was drop when Zure got tripped and hits it near Zure's head.

"Now beat it, Zure!" Utopia barked. Zure did what he was told. Zure grabs his sword and follows his frighten group. Zure takes one more look on the coffin then continues on his path.

Utopia waits until Zure and his group were out of sight. He morphs back on his human form and walks to the coffin. _What is in this coffin that made Zure so concern?, _thought Utopia. A dead, famous fiend? No, it couldn't be. Utopia fought these fiends long enough to know that fiends don't care about each other. Treasure? That would make good sense but why put it in a coffin? Is there so much treasure that there is no room for a treasure chest?

_Well, one way to find out. _Utopia thought. He grabs the handles and open the coffin. He couldn't believe his eyes. In this situations, this content in the coffin is last thing on his mind. _A girl, _Utopia thought, _Why a girl?_


	3. Act 2 Chapter 2

Act II: Six Months Later

Chapter 2: Company is never a hassle

Number 39: Utopia would never thought of the content of the coffin that the fiends once had would be this. _A girl? _Utopia thought, _Why a girl? _When Utopia was still Ordinary Jake, he was not the attractive type. He was not bad looking or anything but he don't speak to girls well. He gets embarrass if he talks to one because he feels he did one mishap, it's all over.

_She's alive_. _Despite being an Extraordinary, this girl is beautiful. _Utopia thought as he examines her more closely. She wear some weird clothing that Utopia never saw before. Even the equipment she carries is foreign to Utopia. Despite the clothing and the equipment she carries, he can assume that this girl is the same age as him. Utopia notices her eyes went wide open and he got punched on the face. He land on floor as he recovers from blow.

"Ouch!" Utopia moans as he turns around and notices the girl getting out of the coffin and notices him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said as runs to Utopia to see if he's all right. Utopia looks at her eyes and notice how beautiful her jade green eyes are. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Utopia got back to reality and responded "I'm all right. Why did you hit me?"

"I thought you were one of the Dark World Fiends who were sniffing me." she replied, "They are real perverts when it comes to young woman. You must have been the one who got me out of that situation, so thank you."

_Dark World Fiends? _Utopia thought, _So Zure, the fiends, and his "lord" are Dark World Fiends? _Utopia keeps the thought to himself and asks the girl something. "What's your name?" Utopia ask shakingly.

"Oh I'm Mana, the apprentice of the Dark Magician." she said with confidence. "What's yours?"

Utopia thought for a second. If he told her his real name, she'll assume I'm an Ordinary and shun him. So he decide to tell her his name used for the last six months. "My name is Number 39: Utopia. But you can call me Utopia for short."

Mana smiled and grabs something from the coffin. "Nice name" she said as she pulls out a hat puts on her head. She then pulls out a wand from the coffin. "Well so long!" Mana then leaves.

Utopia is dumbfounded and runs in front of Mana. "Wait!" Utopia says, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to my home village." Mana said, "I don't want to stay in this blank desolate place forever."

"But you don't know this place like I do." Utopia says.

"I'm the Dark Magician Girl." Mana boasted, "I can blast anything that comes to sight. Plus I got a good sense direction"

Utopia scoffs. "All right." he said as he walks away from Mana, "But don't cry to me if you get capture the Dark World Fiends again or get slash by the Dragon Troops."

Mana gets mad and pouts. " 're all alike" She then walks away.

Utopia walks on the opposite direction and mutters "Girls."

Utopia resumes patrolling the wastelands but he keeps thinking about Mana. _You idiot! Why do you left her by herself?, _Utopia thought, _She get beaten and battered by the residence of this deceiving land. Besides how does she know her way back? She was in a coffin. A coffin! _ Utopia keeps walking and stops. _I know in my gut that leaving her alone in this desolate place in not the right thing. But why me? _Utopia then morphs to his armor and flies to the sky. He tries to find Mana but he can't. _She wears bright blue, pink clothing and I can't find her? Somedays…._

Utopia then hears a scream and turns to the origin of the scream. He flew towards the direction in high speeds. _That scream, _Utopia thought, _It's her's. _Utopia fly to a rocky hill and land on the top of it. Utopia sees from this point Mana being attack by dragon-like warriors. _Dragon Troops, _Utopia thinks, _theres more than usual just like the Dark World Fiends. _Utopia counted them and the number of Dragon Troops is nine.They usually travel in groups of four. _Well no matter, _thought Utopia, _I can kick their asses like I do everytime! _

Utopia grabs both of his swords and flies off to the scuffle. He dive kick one of the Dragon Troops and knocks it out. Two of the Dragon Troops notice and attack Utopia. Utopia quickly outmatch the two Dragon Troops as another one slashes Utopia's side. The Number warrior covers his slash wound as he knocks out the Dragon Troop. Utopia knocks out three more Dragon Troops until he kneels on the ground weak due to the lost of blood from his wound. The last two Dragon Troops surrounded Jake and is about to deliver the final blow to him. They didn't notice that Mana recovered and blast both of the dragons at the back.

Mana runs to Utopia and points her wand at his wound. Utopia moves back a little. "I'm fine" Utopia said.

"Be quiet and listen to me!" Mana commanded, "It's my fault you got hurt! So stand still or I'll make that wound worser than it is!" . Utopia stand still but shaking due to Mana's presence near his body. Mana points her wand again at his wound and chants a spell. Before Utopia's eyes, the wound heal along with the armor. Utopia morphs back to his human form and faces Mana.

"So you need my help now?" Utopia asked.

"Hmmmmm….Let me think about it." Mana said as she begins to walk around in circles. She stops and asks "Do you know how I may get out of this wasteland?"

Utopia shrugged."No. But I bet the Dark World Fiends know. They're the ones who brought you here."

Mana is gloom but lightens a bit."You got a point. What do you want in return?"

"What?" Utopia said in confusion.

"Well, I need some help from you and you want something from me in return of your services." Mana said. "What is it? Money? Power? A wish on a star? Or you want me to be your bride?"

Utopia's eyes widen as she said. "No!" Utopia said' "All I want is to get out of this desolate wasteland. It's hard to find resources in this place most of the time."

"Okay." Mana said, "Then lets team up. You know about this place better than me. You need someone who can patch you up quicker." Mana held out her hand, "So what do you say?"

Utopia thinks about it. _Her magic is much than my own healing factors. _Utopia thinks, _Besides, all she wants is to go home. I vowed to help the innocent and I must help her in any way._

"Okay." Utopia said, "I'll accept your proposal." Utopia grabs Mana's hand.

They both walk away together. Utopia thinks as he walks with Mana. _Well, company is never a hassle as long you can handle it._

"So how long you've been in this dessert?" Mana asked.

"Six months."

"What!?" Mana shouted as Utopia smiles.


	4. Act 3 Chapter 1

Act III: Key to Salvation

Chapter 1: What is in a dream?

Number 39: Utopia is dreaming again. He was dreaming the same dream but it's different at every time. In his dreams, he was being summoned in his armor and used to battle other warriors and monsters with other Number tattoos. In every dream, he's been summoned by the same boy named Yuma. Utopia also feels another presence next to Yuma, something strange and familiar. He thinks that presence is called "Astral" because Yuma always talks and argues to the empty air in the same spot as the presence. Utopia thought of this as he fights a ninja warrior with the Number 12 tattoo. He won the battle with a slash from his which Yuma calls "Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia thinks as he delivers the final blow, _What is the point of this dream? What is point of all of my dreams involving Yuma and his ghostly friend, Astral?_

At that point, Utopia wakes up in a cave in his human form. It has been a week since Mana joined him. Ever since then, they haven't encountered much of the fiends of Dark World. _Why did the Dark World fiends kidnap Mana in the first place? _Utopia thought. Utopia always thinks of this question every night since Mana joined him. He turns to see Mana sleeping a couple feet away from him. _At least she's safe. _He thought.

Utopia gets up and walks out of the cave. It is still night time and the skies were clear. As Utopia looks up at the sky, he wonders about the dreams he had. He started to have these dreams since last month and it bothers him because these dreams are too real. In one dream, he was actually defeated by a black sea warrior due to a monster from the opponent's grave weakening him and in the next dream; he had to lend his power to the same sea warrior to win a battle. At both of these incidents it hurt him in the real world. But the scariest dream was the moment that he faced a dragon with galaxy-like eyes and he almost lost to it. He couldn't forget that roar and the name. _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, _Utopia thought as he shudder thinking of the name. But it was a dream. A dream that proved too real. Could the monsters he fought against and with be at this world too?

As he thinks about the question, Utopia begins to smell smoke. He looks around and sees Mana is still sleeping in the cave. _Something is burning, _Utopia said as morphs to his armor, _and it isn't the campfire. _Utopia pulls out both of his swords and looks around again. Then he looks up and sees two very bright orange spots coming to his direction. _What are they? _Utopia thought as the spots got closer. Then both of the spots blasted two fire blasts at him. Utopia reacted fast enough to turn his wing to a shield and block both of the blasts. He transforms his shield back to a wing and look at his opponents.

The two bright spots turn out to be two flaming orient dragons with wings. _What are those things? _Utopia thought. One of the flame dragons fire at Utopia but he dodged and threw one of his swords at the dragon. The sword went through the dragon's head and the dragon dissipates into small sparks. The other flame dragon was to breathe fire at Utopia but it was shot made of dark magic. Utopia turns to see Mana awake with her wand.

"Thanks." Utopia said as he morphs back to his human form.

"You're welcome." Mana said as her wand disappears, "I know you can handle those Solar Flare Dragons alone but I feel like to take one down because they ruin my sleep."

Utopia smiles. "Well at least know we can sleep easily."

As both of them return to the cave, Mana asks Utopia, "You have that dream did you?"

"What dream?" he asked but knew the answer.

"The dream that you were a duel monster." Mana said. "Every person and being has dreams like that in the other world."

_There's a world besides this one and the only way to get there is a dream?_ Utopia thought.

"I get lots of dreams like that and I usually get summon by Yugi Moto." Mana said, "I even asked him and his spirit partner to help us fight against The Great Leviathan. Who summons you?"

"A boy name Yuma." Utopia said.

"The boy is lucky to have you as one of his monsters." Mana said.

"Why?" said a confused Utopia.

"Because you are very reliable and kind." Mana said as she lies down and falls asleep.

Utopia blushes as he walks from her and lies down. _She thinks I'm kind and reliable? _Utopia thought.

At the morning, Utopia and Mana woke up and walk out of the cave. In a couple of hours they entered a canyon.

"This place seems good for an ambush." Mana said as she looks around.

"I know." Utopia said as he looks around. They walk through the canyon until they heard voices. Utopia held up his hand to his ear and recognizes one of the voices. _Zure, _Utopia thought. He morphs into his armor and signal Mana to be behind him but she doesn't.

"Hey! I might get kidnapped by these guys behind my back doesn't mean that I can kick their butts up front." Mana said as her wand appears at her right hand.

"Whatever." Utopia whispered. They both sneak through the canyon slowly and hid behind rock wall. They both peek over it to see the Dark World Fiends, led by Zure as usual, and the Dragon Troops, led by a bigger green dragon carrying a double-headed lance, arguing about something.

"You can't have her, Lancer Windwurm and the rest of you reptilian rats with wings!" Zure roared as pulls out his sword.

"Oh we will see." Lancer Windwurm hissed as sharpen his lance with his claws, "Oh by the way, I heard that a week ago that you screwed up big time by letting her being taken by the Number warrior, Utopia."

Zure got mad. "I don't see you doing any better." Zure barked, "As I recall, your Dragon Troops failed to get the girl because of Utopia."

"Yes of course." Lancer Windwurm agreed as he turns to his patrol and back to Zure."But that doesn't mean you go after our main objective."

Zure points his sword at Lancer Windwurm. "Let's end this, you Reptilian Rat!"

Lancer Windwurm points his lance at Zure. "Lady's first, Fiendish Windbag."

The Dark World Fiends and Dragon Troops charged at each and fought each other. Utopia and Mana watch the battle escalate.

"This is horrible!" Mana said, "They're fighting over me, and for what purpose?"

"I don't know." Utopia said, "But we need to go by them to get out of this canyon." Utopia hold up his hand to Mana, "Need a lift?"

"I thought you never ask." Mana said as she grabs Utopia's hand.

Utopia wings spread and the duo fly above the battle. Luckily both of them past the battle unnoticed. Utopia lands a couple of feet from the battle. He lets go Mana and both ran out of the canyon. As they got out, they take a rest.

"That was intense." Mana breathed.

"I know." Utopia breathed. Utopia and Mana look at each other and laughed.

Then a sharp cackle of laughter blast from the canyon. Utopia and Mana stopped laughing and look around.

"What the heck is that?" Utopia said.

"The insanity of the mad lord." shouted a witch-like voice.

"Where are you?" Mana asked, scared of the answer she is about to receive.

"Behind you, my pretty!"

Both Utopia and Mana turn around to see a being like the Dark World Fiends but different. The fiend wears a long, furry green coat by his shoulders and his arms are covered by chains. The most distinguish look about the fiend is the disfigured lower jaw and the fiendish, organic mane.

"Now face the Mad King of Dark World, Brron!" said the fiend as he cackles madly.


	5. Act 3 Chapter 2

Act III: Key to Salvation

Chapter 2: Shocking Stuff

Number 39: Utopia and Mana watch their foe, Brron, cackle madly. Brron then calms down looks at the duo.

"Oh Mana!" Brron said as he waved at her with his chained arms, "How's your stay at the wastelands? I was going to bring you to my castle but the Winged Avenger stole you from me!"

Mana's eyes widen. "You're the one who ordered my capture?"

"Oh yes!" Brron boasted, "It was my brilliant scheming that took you away from your teacher to me! I was planning an arranged marriage between the both of us."

"I wouldn't marry the likes of you, you backstabbing fiend!" Mana shouted.

"Oh you will, my pretty!" Brron cackled. He then look at Utopia. "And you! Utopia isn't it?"

Utopia smile as he pulls out his sword. "Yeah. You heard?" Utopia asked.

"Oh I did! You were supposed to be my new pet!" accused Brron, "But you went rogue and made a fool of me and my pawns didn't you, Jake?"

Utopia eyes widen. Nobody has called him by his Ordinary name for more than six months. It was too late to stop Brron. He might actually tell Mana everything about his long forgotten ordinary life. She'll hate him.

"Why did he call you Jake, Utopia?" Mana ask Utopia. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Oh! I smell teenage drama!" Brron gleefully says, "You see my pretty, this pretender was actually an Ordinary from the other side of the world. He's not Extraordinary nor Ordinary. He's now a reject to the world!" Brron laughed tauntly and start calling Jake names. Mana looks at Utopia in shock.

"Shut up!" Utopia yelled angrily.

"Oooooh. Make me, pussy!" Brron said, "Or you don't have the moxy to kill me! Probably ever since you lost your lizard pal, you feel soft for your enemies. Or you don't to show your girlfriend your Ordinary hatred of Extraordinaries!"

Utopia got mad. "His name is Gagagigo!" Utopia charged at Brron. But Brron dodged the move and breaks the chains holding his arms. He then pulls out a dagger from his coat and stabs Utopia. Utopia got back and checks his wound. _Just a small scratch, not fatal. _Utopia thought.

"Mana!" Brron said as he turns to Mana, "This person is an Ordinary in Extraordinary clothing! I say we forget our differences and kill this Ordinary from our land!" He then turns and points at Utopia. "His ancestors brutally kick our ancestors off their side of the world and we all Extraordinaries, good or evil, must kill all invading Ordinaries! So what do you say?"

Mana look at Brron and then at Utopia. Utopia thinks, _I need to regain her trust but the price? If she wants to kill me, thats her choice._

"Okay, I admit it." Utopia said as Brron and Mana turn to his direction. "I'm an…...Ordinary. But It wasn't my choice to turn to an Extraordinary. I was kidnapped, just like you Mana, by the Dark World. I got experimented and injected with the power of Number 39: Utopia. The only reason I didn't tell you this because I'm scared that you might hate me if you knew. If you want to kill me…." At that point, Utopia put his swords at his sides and morphs back to his human form, "Do it."

Mana looks at Brron. "The first shot is yours, honey." Brron snickered as he bows to Mana.

Mana looks at Utopia and her wand appears. Utopia closes his eyes and wait for his end. He heard a blast but he didn't feel nothing. He open his eyes and see Brron, a couple of feet away from Mana, got a hole in his coat. Utopia sees Mana mad and points her wand at Brron.

"What is this?" Brron asked in fright.

"I don't care he's used to be an Ordinary. He saved my life and I owe him that." Mana said.

"So you rather betray your own lineage than kill this Extraordinary pretender?" Brron asked.

"He may not be Extraordinary but he is one thing,a good-willing person!" Mana said, "I'm taught to not judge all people and beings not by their cover but their contents." Mana turn to Utopia, "I know him long enough now that he's no misfit or a menace. He's my hero!"

Utopia's eyes widen. He wouldn't consider himself a hero due to his status as no an Extraordinary nor Ordinary. She must have seen something in him that he doesn't notice. But the only thing that confuses him that why did she say _my _hero?

"Well," said Brron, "It sounds like you do love him. What kind a person or being on this world would ruin this moment?" Brron pulls out a deformed ax from his coat, "I would!"

The Mad King ran straight for Utopia. Utopia clash his sword with Brron's ax. Utopia struggle to keep his blade up consider his wound hurts.

"Hold on!" said Mana as she points her staff behind Brron. She blasts dark magic at Brron but Brron dodged it and hit Utopia instead. Utopia fell on the ground hard in pain. He hears Mana scream his name. No not his name, his real name. He gets back up in pain and runs towards Brron again. Both weapons clash again and again.

Utopia then gathers his last ounce of power and pull out a powerful swipe which knocks out Brron's ax. While Brron is recovering from the shock, Mana hits Brron with a dark magic blast. Brron hits the ground hard.

"If you all want to get out of this hellish wasteland," Brron weakly says, "Then go through the darkest mountain."

"Why are you are telling this to us?" Utopia said.

"Because I'm mad." Brron said, "And I also know that you won't survive pass it." Brron then laugh until he fell unconscious.

Utopia and Mana look at Brron for a second. Then Utopia, morphs back to his human form, falls to the ground. As Utopia world grows darker, he wonders what happens now. _Will I suffer for a while? Why Mana think I'm all those things even with my status? And most importantly, the number one question thats pop in mind for six months._ Utopia's world gone dark with his last question in mind, _Who am I?_


	6. Act 4 Chapter 1

Act IV: Love and Tragedy

Chapter 1: True Friendship

Number 39: Utopia don't know what to think of this situation. After he pass out, he got a dream that he was summoned by Yuma again to fight against some strange robed man. He just slew the man's Number monster and thought, _Its gonna be like every other time. _But this time, it's different. The robed man summoned a another Number, Number 11: Big Eye, and somehow it's "effect" took him from Yuma's side to the robed man's side. Utopia was force to to attack Yuma a couple of times but Yuma took least damage from his attacks. _Keep fighting, Yuma, _Utopia thought as he turn to a screen and see a group of teens struggling from a burning fate. Utopia never thought his owner would give up like this.

Then something happened. Utopia didn't hear Yuma and "Astral's" conversation but something glowed next to Yuma. The glow looks like a person of some sort. _Is…..is that Astral? _Utopia think. Yuma drew a card from his deck and played a spell card known as "Comeback". In the next moment, Utopia was back at Yuma's side and Astral said something about "evolution". Utopia transform and glowed in yellow light. _What is this power? The power of friendship?_ When the light disappears he appears in a new form. The armor is black and gray. The accessories look new and improve from his previous form's accessories. Utopia smiles as he looks at Big Eye. _Things change, Cyclop Brain._

Yuma and Astral activates Utopia's"effect" that increased his power and decreased power of Big Eye. As he did, two mechanical arms sprout out from his back and grabbed the the giant blade at his back and pulls it. Utopia jump and prepares a final blow to his opponent. As he did, he heard Big Eye say, "We will meet again, Utopia." Utopia slash his opponent into six slices. _Just like always but different each time. _Utopia thought.

Utopia woke up in pain. He looks around and and see he is at a cave. His upper body is covered in bandages. He gets up and walks out of the cave. He sees Mana, with wand at hand, looking at the stars.

"So you're an Ordinary?" asked Mana as she knows Utopia is behind her.

"Yes" Utopia admitted.

Mana turned to Utopia who is still standing behind her. "There's nothing to worry about." Mana said, "You can sit by me if you want."

Utopia is afraid to but he remember is owner Yuma would never back down to a challenge even it scares him. _Just feel the flow, _Utopia thought as he sat down next to Mana.

"So how did you end up in Extraordinary territory, Jake?" Mana asked. Utopia look at her and thought why is she saying his Ordinary name. Even with that, he must tell the truth. She deserves to find out of his origin.

"I was stalked, kidnapped, and implanted with the power of the original Number 39: Utopia by some mad fiend called Kozaky." Utopia said. "But me and another prisoner, Gagagigo, broke out and destroyed his lab. Gigo and me got separated during an explosion. Then I decide to wander in the desert for the next six months. "

Mana listened to Utopia to his story. Utopia study her for a second before realizing she wants to know something.

"There's something I can't piece out." Mana said, "Why did you change your name to Utopia? I like the name Jake better. Is it to hide your Ordinary origins or you're afraid that your family won't accept your new status?"

Utopia remained silent for a minute and replied, "Both."

Mana look at Utopia real closely and look at his eyes. Utopia moves back a bit.

"Hmmmm." Mana said, "Jake, don't let what happened in the past won't affect here and the future. You're still Jake but broken."

"What do you mean?" Utopia asked.

"Before I was the apprentice of my master," Mana explained, "I was a playful child in a village. I had a good mother and father. They always protected me. But the day of my sixth birthday, "it" came. The mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon known as Azrael came to my village. Azrael is a dragon with the status of ruler, conquer, and killer. He wipe out most of the village but my parents hid me before they were to blasted by the dragon's awesome power. I hid for a couple of hours before a Spellcaster came. He look around the devastation and saw me hiding. He explained that he is the Dark Magician Mahad and took me in. I was still sadden for the death of my parents for a couple of years until Mahad told me that my parents would be proud to know that their sacrifice to save their little girl would bring a brighter, happier future and hope to her than a fate of death and they will be always in my heart."

Utopia listen to her story and feel bad for her. "So for that moment, you were happy because…"

"My parents will be in my heart and I will not their sacrifice go in vain." Mana finished for Utopia, "So I kept on smiling no matter what happened in the past. I only care for the present." She then points at Utopia heart,"You should do the same because despite your newfound powers, you're still Jake at heart just find him."

"Maybe I will." Utopia said, "Thanks for me being your friend in this land. I hadn't one since Gigo was gone."

"And thank you for being my protector." Mana said as she lean up and kiss Utopia on the cheek. Utopia blush after Mana pulls back. She laughs and hugs Utopia. "Never be afraid of the past." Mana whispered to Utopia's ear, "Keep living in the present with a smile on your face."

Mana pulls back and walks back to the cave. Utopia look at the skies and thought of Mana's words. _Keep living in the present with a smile, _Utopia thought as he looks at the night skies, _I might do that but not as Utopia. _Utopia held his hand out and one of his blades appear at his hands. He looked at his reflection from the sword. _But as Jake._

The next morning, Utopia and Mana woke up and travelled to around until they see a mountain range.

"Those mountains are darker than any other mountain I see in the wastelands." Utopia said.

"Then lets go, Jake!" Mana said with glee, "My homeland is around the corner!"

"Just remember what Brron said." Utopia warned, "Passing this mountain won't be easy."

"Then lets shoot for the future!" Mana said as her wand appears at her hands.

"And feel the flow!" Utopia said as he morphs to his armor and pulls out one of his swords.

Utopia and Mana walk to the dark mountain not knowing something from the mountain is watching them from the mountain. The figure looks like a big, humanoid dragon with dark skin and red lining.

"So the Mad King of Dark World did told them where to leave this dried-up hell." The dark dragon say, "And my other Dragon Troops say that a another minion of the Infernal Fire Kingdom is coming here to kill their suppose target. Well, they all have to deal with me! And Mana, survivor of Azrael's attacks, you will be my personal slave. Me! The Dark Dragon Lord, Van'Dalgyon!" He then roared to signal his underlings to be ready.


	7. Act 4 Chapter 2

Act IV: Love and Tragedy

Chapter 2: Mountain of Sorrow and Pain

Number 39: Utopia and Mana arrived to the mountain an hour later. Mana managed to find a mountain pass. The pair took the the pass with caution. The mountain is rocky just like any hill and mountain in the wasteland. The difference between those and this mountain is this dark mountain has more and sharper rocks. The rocks also have a darker shade of grey. Even the pair are convinced that are the color of the mountain rock is pitch black. Only the mountain trail seem to be much brighter than the mountain rock.

"This place gives me the creeps." Mana said as she looks around.

Utopia had to admit to. The mountain also scares him. He knows the reason is that monsters and predators using the darkness as their ally could use the mountain landscape as their advantage. So he and Mana had to keep their eyes open.

They hear something from one of the cliffs and turn to the cliff's direction. Nothing. _I rather it to be a something than nothing. _Utopia said.

Then they heard roaring. Mana's eyes widen. Utopia pulls out his other sword. They weren't ordinary roars. They were dragon roars.

They look around and see Dragon Troops surrounding them. On the left side of the trail, Lancer Lindwurm looks at his prey with a grin.

"Utopia and Mana." said Lancer Lindwurm, "Our lord is here to see you both."

Utopia and Mana look at each other. Then a fiercer dragon roar is heard throughout the mountain. The pair turn to see the other side of the trail to see a big,dark humanoid dragon among the Dragon Troops.

"Well, well." said the dark dragon, "You! The young warrior in white and yellow clothing." Utopia points to himself and the dark dragon shakes his head. "You must be the one who attack my troops and your name must be Utopia. Am I correct?"

"Yes I am." Utopia said as he look at the dragon. "And you are?"

"My name is the Dark Dragon Lord,Van'Dalgyon." the dragon said, "You and the apprentice of the Dark Magician are crossing my mountain."

Utopia and Mana look at each other and back at Van'Dalgyon. "Yeah." Mana said, "And you know me how?"

"Ever since the great Azrael screwed up by leaving a survivor of his attacks," explained Van'Dalgyon, "Your name has been popular among the dragon kind and many of the civilized dragons, like myself, would like you as a personal slave."

Utopia gets front of Mana. "If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through me!"

Van'Dalgyon chuckled. "Well look at this my troops. Looks like we got a hero. Beings die very fast in these mountains like this. In that case, one of your human expressions in this situation: Let's dance!"

At that moment, Lancer Lindwurm and the Dragon Troops corps jump to the sky and skydive towards Utopia. Utopia looks back at Mana and nods his head. Mana nods back and held up her wand. Her wand lights up and a magic barrier appears around the pair. The entire dragon corps hit the shield and were all blasted back. Van'Dalgyon was shock to see the results.

"A Mirror Force spell." Van'Dalgyon shockingly says, "Why was I such a fool! I should of known that your teacher would teach you that spell!"

The barrier fade off as Mana falls to the ground exhausted. Utopia catch her. "My teacher would warn me about using that spell." Mana said, "It takes a lot from me."

"Well survived, didn't we." Utopia said.

Van'Dalgyon growled. "Not for long in your case, Utopia!" Van'Dalgyon pounce at Utopia. But Utopia, while carrying Mana at both arms, quickly doge the pounce and fly very straight through the path. Van'Dalgyon was about to follow them until he heard a wail. He turn to see a Dragon Troop walking limply towards him. _That Dragon Troop, _Van'Dalgyon thought, _is not part of the surprise attack on Utopia and Mana. This one and a group is suppose to assault the minion from the Infernal Fire Kingdom._

Van'Dalgyon catches the Dragon Troop as the troop fall to him. "What happened? I thought you and your group would handle the minion?" The dragon troop coughed, "The minion was the Great Angus but he wasn't alone. He was with the Invader of Darkness." The Dragon Troop pass out at Van'Dalgyon's arms. Van'Dalgyon eyes then lit up. _Invader of Darkness, _thought Van'Dalgyon, _Why are you helping the Infernal Fire Kingdom. As I recall, you don't work for anybody._

Utopia, still carrying Mana, sped through the trail. When they arrived to a part of the trail that looks safe, Utopia lay Mana down but Mana instead stand up. "I'm not resting until we're out of this mountain." Mana said. Utopia just shakes his head and both continue on the path. Utopia looks behind him and Mana notices it.

"Whats the matter?" Mana asked.

""I feel like we're being followed." Utopia said, "And it ain't Van'Dalgyon." The duo turn to see something. Nothing. Again. Then, out of nowhere, something ram into Utopia at the back. Utopia manage to recover quickly and grab his attacker. He threw the attacker at the ground. Utopia's attacker looks like a muscular, humanoid beat with red skin and battle scars. The beast recover quickly and tries to hit Utopia but Utopia blocks the attack with his wing shield. "Who are you?" asked Utopia, who is struggling against the beast's strength.

"I am the Great Angus!" said the beast, "The Great Angus will win! He always does!"

"Well guess what?" Utopia said, "I'm going to break your winning streak!" Utopia never have this much excitement in a fight. Maybe it was an urge to civilization or spending time with Mana helped him. Whatever it is, he's gonna kick Angus's ass.

He push Angus back and and grab one of his swords. He slashes Angus with an energy swipe and push him back. Angus gets back up. Utopia starts to get worried.

"Mana, I need some…." Utopia trailed off as he turn around and saw that Mana is gone. Utopia cursed under his breath. He would no better to fight Angus than keep an eye on Mana. _Stupid, stupid! _Utopia thought as he pulls out his other sword.

The Great Angus gets back and charges towards Utopia again. Utopia's swords lit up and Utopia slashes two energy swipes at Great Angus. Angus was hit by the two slashes and blasts back to a wall. The rocks on the top wall break off due to the impact and hits Angus.

"Angus…." Angus said, "Never loses"

"Well guess what?" Utopia said, "Utopia:1, Great Angus:0."

Utopia walks away from the battle scene and looks around to see any traces of Mana.

_Come here…._

Utopia heard words. It wasn't Mana's.

_Come here….._

Utopia trace where the words come from. He then come across to a gorge with a bottomless pit. Utopia looks around and sees something that shocked him.

He sees a muscular,tall fiend, covered in long robes and a cowl, with dark white skin with Mana, unconscious, on the fiend's arm.

"You have come, Utopia." said the fiend.

Utopia wants to charge at the fiend but he knows he might harm Mana. So he must be willingly follow this fiend's orders if he want Mana to be safe. He put up his swords and asked, "What do you want? Do you want to kill me like that Great Angus?"

"Kill you? No." said the fiend, "But I, Invader of Darkness, will give Mana one thing that she would want."

"What's that?" Utopia ask.

"Peace with her parents." Invader of Darkness says as he drops Mana to a bottomless pit. Utopia was about to jump to get her but….

_Shadow Spell….._

The Invader of Darkness raises his arm and chains sprout out multiple chains from his hand. The chains caught Utopia mid flight. Utopia try to struggle against the chains but to no avail. He watched helplessly as Mana's body fall down the dark abyss.

Utopia reverts in his human form in tears as the Invader's chain puts him down in the ground.

"My job is done." Invader of Darkness said.

"What job?" cried Utopia, "You killed an innocent girl! You didn't feel no regret? Everything she went through, you killed her?" Utopia gets up and and call upon his two swords by his side. "I'm going to kill you!"

Utopia charge towards the Invader of Darkness like nothing before. He admitted in his heart he can not live about Mana. He's gonna make Mana's killer regret of his action. But the Invader of Darkness dodged the attack and grabs Utopia's head smash it towards the ground.

"You don't understand order, boy." Invader of Darkness said, "Things are always have to be. One thing goes wrong in order, another domino falls again and again until there is nothing left. The girl's survival will have to reverse to set the Blue Eye's rage right. Order has been restored." Invader of Darkness then lean to Utopia's ear. "I know who you are, Ordinary." whispered Invader of Darkness, "I would kill you now but I will give you this chance. From here you got four options: You return to your Ordinary land, you live and stay in the wasteland, you continue your pass through this mountain and I kill you, or you commit suicide. Your choice." Invader of Darkness then lets go Utopia.

Utopia turns around and points both his swords at his enemy but the Invader of Darkness was gone. Utopia hits his swords at the ground and scream at the sky. His heart is broken and Mana is gone. He lost himself.

_Who am I?_

_She still lives…._

Utopia turns around and sees nothing. It wasn't the Invader of Darkness's voice. It was somebody elses. Utopia turns around and still looks around. He grabs one of his swords. "Show yourself!"

Then a dark tan skin man with green clothing comes out of the shadows. Despite wearing a hat, some of hair show it to be pointed. "Looks like I found you in bad timing." said the man, "But don't worry Utopia, she's alive."

Utopia's heart sang. But how does this man know his name and Mana's state. "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "My name is Kazuma."


	8. Act 5 Chapter 1

Act V: A Turn in the Road

Chapter 1: A lost friend returns

"My name is Kazuma." said the man as he walks towards Number 39: Utopia. He looks around Utopia. "You look a lot younger than I thought. How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Utopia said as he lays down his sword. So far he didn't find that Kazuma isn't a threat. But if he knows that Mana is alive, then he might trust this man.

"Well it doesn't matter." Kazuma said as he approaches the dark crevice that Mana is dropped through, "Your friend is alive but not in this dimension."

Utopia look at him in shock. "Not in this dimension?"

"Yeah." Kazuma said, "Before she hit the end of the crevice, a portal opened up and she went through."

"What portal and what dimension she went into?" Utopia asked in desperation.

Kazuma looks at Utopia and sees the desperation at his face."First, it's not your fault you lost her." Kazuma said, "Second, you should ignore the Invader of Darkness's threats."

"Why?" Utopia ask, "You probably see what he can do. He might sprout another shadow spell and kill me."

"Shadow Spell?" Kazuma said, "A little trap like that won't stop you. It wont not stop my son either. You need to believe in your heart and your dreams. Do you know if you evolve in your dreams, you can evolve here?" Utopia shakes his head. "Well, you know now." said Kazuma, "What else I'm here to tell you? Oh! You must make a party."

"A party?" Utopia said, "What do you mean by party?"

"A group of friends fighting alongside you." Kazuma said.

Utopia thought, _Why is this guy giving me advice?_

"You need to know this for a reason." Kazuma said as he read Utopia's thoughts, "Something is coming. A war of worlds. The Astral world and the Barian world. They are taking their war to not just in my world but in this world as well."

"What do you mean?" Utopia asked.

"I don't know." Kazuma said as he rubs his chin. He then points at Utopia, "Thats what I need you to find out. If you agree, I'll tell you a way to save your girlfriend."

Utopia blush of Kazuma's words. "Mana's not my girlfriend! She's a friend I really trust in this whole place!" Utopia yelled.

Kazuma laughed. "Whatever. So do you agree?" Kazuma said as he held up his hand.

Utopia look at Kazuma. He think he can trust the man. Yet he sense some presence from the man that is pure. He looks like an Ordinary but he has some Extraordinary power. But if he said he know a way to save Mana, then he can trust this man. Utopia grabs Kazuma's hand and shakes it. They let go and Kazuma gives Utopia a blank sheet of paper.

"Gather six warriors in your party." Kazuma said, "Then the paper will turn into a map that will lead you to a Different Dimension Gate that will lead to your next step and a step closer of saving your girlfriend."

Utopia blushes again as he looks at Kazuma. But he decided to let it slide. Kazuma did after gave him a key into saving Mana.

"Oh one more thing before I go." Kazuma said, "Watch my son."

"Who's your son?" Utopia ask.

"Thats your job to find out." Kazuma said as he turns around, "It won't be fun if I tell you. So feel the flow!"

Utopia's eyes went wide open. Utopia knows one other person who says that. If he guess correctly…..

"Wait, are you…." Utopia said as he turns to Kazuma but Kazuma disappeared, "Yuma's father."

Utopia look at the paper again. _If I find six members to join me, _Utopia thought, _ Not only will I protect this world but save Mana. _Utopia folds the paper and puts it in his pocket. He picks up his swords and walks until he finds the mountain trail again. He followed up the trail again but in high hopes to save he heard a roar. Utopia look around in guard. It can't be a dragon roar. Although the roar is strange to him, he find it familiar. Then a giant figure come from one of the cliffs. Utopia calls for one of his swords and prepares to slash the creature but the creature counter the slash with its claws which like metal claws. Utopia jump backwards from the creature and look at the creature again. His eyes wide open to see the creature reminds him of a friend he thought lost.

"Gigo?"

"Jake? Is that you?" said the reptilian creature as it walks to visible view. Gigo is taller and bigger than Jake remembered. Some of the metal armor on Gigo looks out grown for Gigo's body including his tail. His skin color is a little much redder. "You're alive."

"I am." Utopia said, "But not as Jake, as Utopia."

"Utopia, Jake. Same person." Gigo said with a smile, "What happened to you in the last six months?"

Utopia told Gigo what happened to him in the last six months including rescuing Mana, fighting Brron, Mad King of Dark World, and receiving a mission from Kazuma .

"Thats a lot of stuff and all that happened recently?" Gigo said. Utopia nods his head. Gigo shook his head. "After the explosion that separated us, I discovered that Kozaky survived and his plans were not over. I still don't know his plans are but I plan to track him down and find out. I did that for the last six months."

"Any leads?" Utopia said.

"No," Gigo answered as his mood change, "His trail went cold here and still found nothing. But when I find him, he's going to get it."

Utopia thought, _Gigo needs help with his anger. I need to help him. _"Gigo, something is coming. I don't know what yet." Utopia said as he held up his hand, "I need your help. You don't care about my Ordinary/Extraordinary status. All you want to know is I fight for freedom and what's just. I can help you control your anger. But in order to protect this world, I must ban six warriors together. We can help each other, Gigo. Will you be one of those warriors as my ally and my friend. Do you agree? You don't have to join you know."

Gigo looked at him with a smile. "Jake, you are my friend to the very end." Gigo said as he grab Utopia's hand, "I will fight with you to the end and accept your help."

Utopia look at his friend with a smile. He knew he and Gigo have been friends since six months ago and don't have much contact even with six month window. Even so, he never knew Gigo will never forget a friend. Utopia had regain a his friend to his life.


	9. Author's Note

Enjoying my story so far? Well it's coming to an end in a couple of chapters but Utopia's journey doesn't end here. So I need two more antagonists (groups) for the sequel. Two other antagonists groups have been chosen as well as the other five warrior protagonists have been chosen. Thank you for all the views and reviews!


	10. Act 5 Chapter 2

Act V: A Turn in the Road

Chapter 2: Where legends come from

Number 39: Utopia and Gigo are walking on the dark mountain trail hoping to ban five other warriors to stop an unknown evil arising. At this point, they know that the possibilities of finding more allies is getting out of the dark mountain range. _If I recruit five more allies to my group then I can save Mana. _Utopia thought as he walk. As for Gigo, he just want to bring Kozaky to justice. But with Utopia's help, he might get help to control not just his anger but his evil presence as well. Then Gigo caught something in the corner of his eye. He sees a tablet with carvings. He pokes Utopia signalling him to stop. The duo look at the tablet from top to bottom. Then Gigo took a closer look at the top of the tablet before sunlight hit the tablet. Gigo gasp of the picture.

Utopia turns to his friend. "Whats the matter?" Utopia said. He turn to see the top of the tablet and see a carving of a dragon. "Do you know what that is?"

Gigo nods his head. "That ,Utopia, is the carving of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Utopia looks at the carving awe knowing that is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _Why a dragon with such grace is a monster to all?_

Gigo walks up the the tablet and brush off the dust covering the bottom of the tablet. It revealed writing of a strange language that Utopia doesn't recognize.

"What kind of language is this?" Utopia said.

"The language of the Spellcasters." Gigo said, "I know how to read it because I'm an Extraordinary and plus a Spellcaster taught me how to read it."

Utopia look at him with smile. _Showoff._

Gigo looks at the writing and tries to translate it. Gigo eyes wide open. "This is the Legendary tablet of Blue-Eyes. It decepts the origin of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Only few of these exist."

"Mana said her village was destroyed by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon named Azrael." Utopia said, "Does this tablet describe why the Blue-Eyes Dragon is such a killer."

Gigo looks at Utopia. "Oh Utopia. There is not one Blue-Eyes. There are three Blue-Eyes!"

Utopia's eyes went wide open. _Three?! There are three Blue-Eyes?! I hope we don't encounter all three of them at the same time._

"If you're going to be here Utopia, " Gigo said as he turns to Utopia, "Then know the Blue-Eyes Legend:

'When the world was young, a comet light descended on the world.

It hit on a rock and rock glowed with a luminous light.

The rock crack like an egg and a graceful beast was born.

The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The dragon was named Kisara by the residents nearby the miraculous birth.

The young dragon grew into a graceful thing.

Kisara will help wound and pour and kill the evil that threaten them.

Centuries tick by, the dragon finally give birth to three triplet eggs which crack.

The three brothers are thought by others of Kisara's legacy of kindness and just.

But they were wrong.

The brothers; Azrael, Ibris, and Dijbrael; at their prime decide to prove their might and started to conquer lands and killing innocents who stand in there way.

Kisara was ashamed of her sons and lived in exile for all eternity.'"

Gigo finished the tale. Utopia sense that Gigo's mood change when Gigo told the story. "Did Azrael did the same thing to your home as he did with Mana's?" asked Utopia.

Gigo look at Utopia. "Yes, one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon brothers destroy my home." said Gigo. "But it wasn't Azrael, it was Ibris. Despite Azrael being the most powerful, Ibris is the most arrogant. He destroyed my home and kill my friends and family. I was the only one who survived the attack. But unlike your friend, I was mistreated by other people and beings because of my species. Until I got to my teen years, some one took me in. Nobody know his real name but everybody called him Marauding Captain. He taught me how fight and respect other beings. He was the one who told me about the Blue-Eyes Legend. It was great until…."

"Until what…" Utopia said.

"Until one day, "Gigo explained, "He finally found the lost part of the Blue-Eyes Legend that the Council of the Six Attributes that been hiding all these years."

Utopia is now getting enthusiastic about Gigo's story. He needs to know what Marauding Captain told Gigo. "What did he told you?" Utopia ask.

"I don't know." Gigo said as Utopia's mouth drop, "Before he did, the killer of order came in and killed Marauding Captain. He beat me up to a size of a pulp. He left me for dead until Kozaky come by and experimented on me."

"I'm sorry." Utopia said as he sees Gigo was about to cry. "Who killed him?"

"That good for nothing bastard, Invader of Darkness!" Gigo cried.

Utopia's eyes went wide open. "Gigo, thats the same person that almost killed Mana." Utopia said.

"Then we have a common enemy." Gigo said. Gigo dried up his tears and looks at the tablet writing again. Gigo's eyes went wide open. "Oh my stars." Gigo said, "This is impossible."

"What?" Utopia ask.

"The tablet says before Kisara got the chance to go into exile, she was killed by some mechanical being." Gigo said. "But before her death, she laid more one egg. So thats what Marauding Captain discovered." Gigo turn to Utopia, "So do you think this mechanical being has to do something with that Kazuma said?"

"I don't know." Utopia said, "The more perfect question in this case is where the other Blue-Eyes?"

"I don't know that." Gigo said as he rubs his chin. "But I can tell you that a dragon egg takes about 40 years to hatch without the warmth of its mother and Kisara disappeared almost 40 years ago. I also believe the sex of the baby Blue-Eyes is female."

"Female? How do you know?" Utopia surprisingly ask. "What are you? A dragon doctor?"

"In Dragon biology, "said Gigo, "every dragon female must bear a female youngling to continue that dragon's race including legendary dragon classes. The others Kisara bear are males."

Utopia nods his head. "Well thought of Professor Gigo." Utopia said.

They hear a pebble fell and the duo stayed on guard. Utopia and Gigo turn to the source of the pebble noise come from. They see a red armored fiend on four legs watching them. Utopia recognize the fiend.

"Scarr!" Utopia shouted as he morphs to his armor jumps towards Scarr. Scarr try to flee but Utopia catches him and gets him in a headlock. "Where are you going and more importantly, why are you here?"

"To get some fresh air." Scarr said struggling from Utopia's headlock.

Gigo jumped next to Utopia and Scarr. "Some place to get some fresh air." Gigo said as he heard Scarr's answer. "I couldn't see a good place to sleep from here."

"What were you really here for?" Utopia ask Scarr, "To spy on us? To listen to our conversation about the tablet? Be quick answer my question because my friend is very impatient." At that point, Gigo's claws sprout out.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk." Scarr said as Gigo starts walking up to him. "Just let me go!" Utopia let Scarr go as Gigo retracts his claws and Scarr face the duo. "I was actually delivering a message to Brron in these mountains to tell him his other forces are arriving from the wastelands."

"Brron?" Utopia said, "He's here?"

"Yes." Scarr said, "After failing to get the apprentice of the Dark Magician from you, Brron decided to go over the mountains and "claim" that you kidnapped and molested her to the Council of the Six Attributes . But since she got "killed" by the Invader of Darkness, you get double screwed."

"So Brron doesn't know yet." Utopia said as he and Gigo know as Mana's true dilemma, "Where is he?"

"He's somewhere around these mountains." Scarr explained, "But he said that before he get out of these mountains, he's going to pay Van'Dalgyon and Infernal Flame Emperor a visit."

"The Infernal Flame Emperor?" Gigo said, "He's here too?" Scarr nods his head. "The Fires of Hell himself." Scarr said.

Gigo turns to Utopia. "Utopia, the Infernal Flame Emperor is obsessive about his power." Gigo said, "He wants to burn everything. He wants to turn everything to a burning, barren hell. The only thing that stopping him was the council. So ever since then, he bide his time to kill important people close to the council so when he strikes again, no one can stop him."

Utopia turns to Scarr. "So why the battling in the mountains?" Utopia ask.

"The Fires of Hell wants no witnesses of Mana's presence in these parts so he and some of his best minions are going to burn the wasteland of all living beings. But with my lord's plan getting out of the wastelands is somehow heard, Infernal Flame Emperor is taking no chances." Scarr said with shivers in his body.

Utopia turn to Gigo. "So when Van'Dalgyon heard that the Infernal Flame Emperor is coming, he's probably not going down without a fight due to his dragon heritage."

"So full force strike on the Infernal Flame Emperor and his minions from the dragon and Dark World sides. Complete recipe for complete chaos."

"Yep." Utopia said, "But it isn't complete chaos until we're add to the mix."

"What do mean?" Gigo asked, "We'll be out of that mess by the time it starts."

"Actually," Scarr said as Utopia and Gigo turn to him, "The way you're both walking, you both are going to be in the middle of it."

"You're saying it already started and if we continue on the mountain trail, we might be in the battle?" Gigo asked. Scarr shakes his head and Gigo curses under his breath.

"Gigo, we have no choice." Utopia said, "It's sink or swim. And to be honest, I'm done running. If the Invader of Darkness will continue on his threats of his so called "order", I will stand and fight for life."

Gigo smiles. "You know Jake, remember what I said before I join your quest?" Gigo said, "I will fight with you to the end as an ally."

Utopia turns to Scarr. "Will you lead the way?"

Scarr just grunts and walks to the path. Utopia and Gigo followed. The trio of travelers walk for a while until they smell smoke and burning flesh.

_This smoke, _Utopia thought, _The smoke smells like those Solar Flare Dragons._

They turn in a corner and surprise what they say. The trail gets bigger but it got turned to a battlefield of smoke. They see Dark World fiends and Dragon Troops getting burn by Solar Flare Dragons on one part and in another part, Solar Flare Dragons were getting slaughtered by Dragon Troops and Dark World troops. Despite the leaders of each faction are not seen, Brron mad laughing is heard.

"Can I go?" Scarr shivered as he sees the scene of battle. Utopia shakes his head and Scarr leaves.

"So Jake," Gigo said as his claws sprout out, "This is the point of no return. It's do or die."

Utopia nods and pulls out two of his blades. "Lets do this Gigo." Utopia said as he and Gigo charge towards the battle.

Near the edge of the battle, Invader of Darkness watches the battle from a mountain spike. He notices Utopia and Gigo charging towards crossfire. _So the Ordinary choose his decision. _thought Invader of Darkness, _And that mechanical reptile warrior. He's the partner of the once well known Marauding Captain. No matter, I'll add two more targets to my kill list. No one will disturb my perfect utopia. _At that moment, Invader of Darkness jumps from his viewing point and near the battle.


	11. Act 5 Chapter 3

Act V: A Turn in the Road

Chapter 3: Till' the end

Number 39: Utopia fights off a couple of Dragon Troops. On his right side, Gigo slashes a couple of Dark World fiends. Utopia knows he's fighting for his life. This isn't a dream. It's reality.

Out from Utopia's and Gigo's eyesight, Brron and Zure watch the battle. Despite his madness, he knew Utopia would come. He knew Scarr would run into him on his way back to him. The only thing that surprise him is the big mechanical reptile man helping Utopia fighting off the battle's combatants. Brron was getting mad. Not crazy mad, he is angry mad.

"Who invited that giant mechanical monitor lizard?" Brron asked his lieutenant, "And why is he helping the Ordinary? Does he know Utopia is an Ordinary?"

"I dont know, my lord." Zure said, "But as I remember correctly, that is probably the other test subject that Kozaky experimented on."

"Curse that Kozaky!" Brron roared, "That mad scientist find himself lucky because he got out of the wastelands and the mountain range first before we do! No matter, I can still win this before the Invader of Darkness comes."

Scarr comes running to Brron and Brron notices his presence. Before Scarr spoke, Brron said, "You lead Jake and the accursed mechanical reptile here didn't you?"

Scarr, scared to the bone, simply said, "Yes. They threaten to beat me. But here some news: Mana is dead. She got killed by the Invader of Darkness."

Brron thought his new plan would work until he hears thee words "Mana is dead." Now he's stuck with a problem. Either suffer the silent, boredom, and plentiless wasteland or go through the mountain facing rigorous mountains spikes, Van'Dalgyon and his Dragon Troops, Infernal Flame Emperor and his minions, Invader of Darkness, and last not least, Utopia and the mechanical lizard and lose less or more of his forces to tell a fib that has no effect. Unless…...unless he…

"Zure," Brron said as Zure turn to Brron's direction, "I need you to get out of these mountains with Scarr and…." At that point, Brron leans to Zure's ear and whispered his plan. When he's done, Brron moves back.

"Thats a good, fiendish plan my lord." Zure said, "But what about the forces right here? Who will lead them?"

"Thats an easy one, Zure!" Brron cackles as he pulls out his wicked ax, "Me!" Brron charge towards the battle and kills a couple of Dragon Troops with haste. Zure and Scarr look and nod to each other. They both then left the field.

At another place of the battlefield, Van'Dalgyon arrive at the battle and slashes a couple of Solar Flare Dragons with his claws. The heat from the dragons didn't scratch or burn him that much due to his dragonhide. The only thing he's worried about is why the Invader of Darkness is in his mountain with a Infernal Flame Kingdom minion. Before he finishes his thoughts, Lancer Lindwurm appear before Van'Dalgyon and bowed. "What news my loyal lieutenant?" Van'Dalgyon ask.

"Strange," Lancer Lindwurm answered, "Zure isn't leading his Dark World fiends. Instead, they are being led by some fiend with some long, green coat."

Van'Dalgyon know one fiend who is from Dark World and wears a long, green coat. _Brron, Mad King of Dark World. _Van'Dalgyon thought. Van'Dalgyon goes back to reality and looks at Lancer Lindwurm. "Anything else?"

"Yes there is." Lancer Lindwurm said, "Smoke from east of here means the Fires of Hell are coming. Also, a couple of minutes ago, Utopia and his ally, join the battle."

"Mana? Why would he drag her across this field of bloodshed." Van'Dalgyon ask.

"It isn't girl he's with. A giant reptile in metal armor is with him." Lancer Lindwurm said.

"Do you know where the girl is?" Van'Dalgyon ask. Lancer Lindwurm shooks his. Van'Dalgyon look around the battlefield and sees the edge of the battlefield. He sees a humongous fiend wearing a robe and cowl over its head. Van'Dalgyon know who was the fiend is and possibly what he did. _Invader of Darkness, _The Dark Dragon Lord thought, _So you killed Mana. Now you're here to kill us all. _Van'Dalgyon turn to his lieutenant who also made the same discovery as him. "Lindwurm, when the battle escalates call for a full retreat." Van'Dalgyon said, "I know it is dishonor to run out of a fight. But when Invader of Darkness is concern, I must be the one to put him in his place." Lancer Lindwurm shook his head and leaves his dark lord.

At another part of the battlefield, Utopia and Gigo are beating their opponents one by one. Utopia admits he's getting tired but he need to reach the other side to get out the mountains and continue the task that Kazuma laid upon him. He needs to fight another day in order to see Mana again.

Then a dragon roar was heard and all the Dragon Troops retreat. The only dragon left on the battlefield is Van'Dalgyon. At that point, everybody else stop fighting.

"Thats odd." Gigo said, "Why all the dragons but their boss are retreating. Are they deserting their boss?"

Utopia looks at Van'Dalgyon and sees no sign of anger on his face. "No, something is up." Utopia said.

"You are right, something is up." said a witch-like voice. Utopia and Gigo turn to Brron, who got the attention of his Dark World fiends. "My friends," said Brron as he lifts his ax, "If you want watch this battle to its crescendo, sit on the bleachers!" The remaining Dark World fiends follow the order and ran to all sides of the battlefield and sat.

"What's going on Brron?" Utopia asked.

"Possibly the greatest battle of the century!" Brron roared as he points at Utopia and Gigo, "At one corner, it's the misfit duo: the Ordinary and his misfigured monitor lizard!"

Gigo roared. "What did that bastard call me?" Gigo groweled.

Van'Dalgyon look at Utopia for a second with wide eyes. "You're an Ordinary?" Van'Dalgyon asked. Utopia shakes his head. Van'Dalgyon grasps his claws and roared to the sky.

"Oooooh!" said Brron, "What do we got here? In the other corner, just finding out one of his opponents is a Ordinary and weighing around 200 to 400 pounds, the Dark Dragon Lord, Van'Dalgyon!" Brron then point to a shadowy place where Van'Dalgyon spotted Invader of Darkness earlier. "At another corner, the fiend that his own court and justice system whose sentence will always be death, Invader of Darkness!"

At that point, Invader of Darkness gets out of his shadowy place and enters the battlefield cracking his knuckles. "Don't flatter me, Brron." Invader of Darkness said, "You might get a longer death if you flatter me some more."

The smoke in the air at this point becomes more clearer. Then there is a big explosion of flame from one of the mountain spikes. A couple of the Dark World fiends got out of the blast zone. Utopia sees through the smoke and couldn't believe his eyes. A centaur-like being covered in orange flames walks to the battlefield. Instead half-human, half-horse; its half-beast, half-lion. The fire entity waves his hands and the Solar Flare Dragons, who are the only troops left on the battlefield, leaves.

"In the explosive corner," Brron said as he points to the fire entity, " the Fires of Hell himself, the Infernal Flame Emperor!" Brron then points to himself, "Then at the greatest and gruelist corner, it's me! Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" Brron cackles as he pulls out another weapon, a sharp, dark sword."

Gigo walks next to Utopia. "I call dibs on Invader of Darkness."

"Damn it." Utopia said. "Then I get Brron's ugly mug on my swords. Who else you're get…."

At that point, the battle began by Van'Dalgyon pouncing on Invader of Darkness.

Gigo taps Utopia's shoulder. "Well that means you get the flaming barbecue. See ya!" Gigo said as he charges towards Invader of Darkness and Van'Dalgyon.

Utopia looks at the two remaining combatants not fighting. Brron and Infernal Flame Emperor then charge at each other. _Well, _Utopia thought as he ready his swords, _it's now or never. _Utopia flies towards Brron and Infernal Flame Emperor and block both of their attacks. Utopia can handle Brron but he struggles against the heat from Infernal Flame Emperor.

"So, " Infernal Flame Emperor said, "You're the one who defeated my two Solar Flare Dragons and defeated my most powerful minion, Great Angus."

"Actually, I want to correct you on one thing." Utopia said as he struggles against his two opponents, "Me and Mana defeated your Solar Flare Dragons."

"Ha! Your pussy dragons are beat by an Ordinary and a girl!" Brron cackles as his troops laugh.

"An Ordinary in Extraordinary clothing?" Infernal Flame Emperor said, "Lets see how much burn from my flames." Infernal Flame Emperor then slide backwards and holds up his hand. A fireball is call upon his hand and he throws it at Utopia. Utopia dodged it and Brron got hit by the fireball before block the blast with ax.

Brron recovers from the attack and charges at Utopia swinging his ax and sword. Utopia blocks both of his attacks and kicks him across the face. Infernal Flame Emperor charges straight at Utopia but Utopia jumps in time when Infernal Flame Emperor reaches him. Infernal Flame Emperor slow down, turned around, and threw more fireballs at Utopia. Utopia got hit by the fireballs but only his armor received the damage. Utopia knows his armor would repair itself but he was just wondering how to survive against the fury of the Infernal Flame Emperor and the quick attacks of Brron.

At Gigo's end, it wasn't bright either. Gigo uses his claws and quick strikes to cause damage to both of his opponents. But he can't punctured very much through Van'Dalgyon's skin and the Invader of Darkness is a very quick dodger. Before Gigo can strike again. Van'Dalgyon punch him at the stomach which cause him to fall down. Blood sprouted out of from Gigo's mouth and he fell to unconsciousness.

"That take cares of him, now its…." Van'Dalgyon said as he about to face Invader of Darkness but his opponent grabbed him by the neck and threw him to a mountain wall away from the spectating fiends.

"I would kill you right now, Van'Dalgyon." Invader of Darkness says as he turns to Gigo's unconscious form, "But I got some unfinished business to attend to." The robed fiend walks to Gigo. "Now face your mentor, you no-good-for-nothing lizard." Invader of Darkness said as he is about to deliver the final blow to Gigo. But Gigo wake up from unconsciousness before Invader of Darkness got to him and heard what he say. He wasn't happy. Gigo grab Invader of Darkness's fist before it reach him.

"Marauding Captain is not just my mentor," Gigo roared as his free claw sprouted, "He's my friend!" Gigo scratched Invader of Darkness's face and the fiend roared in pain. Gigo starts to punching and scratching the Invader of Darkness with no inch of mercy.

Back at Utopia's end, Utopia doesn't know what's happening to Gigo but he must defeat his opponents. He know there is only way. If Kazuma is right, he can apply the power he got from a dream to this reality. If he just…

_Jake._

Utopia stop for second. That voice. It's Mana.

_Jake. Find Jake, Utopia._

Utopia close his eyes. _Find Jake, _Utopia thought, _But how?_ Utopia's eyes wide open. He knows how. He closes his eyes once more and remember his family and friends back at his hometown. All the good times he remembered and his Mom and Dad. Jake's parents. _No, it's my parents, _Utopia thought, _They're mine because I am Jake. I'm just afraid of what they see me become. But despite my new appearance, I'm still their son Jake. Jake. I am Jake. Outside I'm Utopia, but to my heart I'm still always Jake._

Utopia's body glowed in yellow and white light. The light is so bright that the Infernal Flame Emperor had cover his face from the glow. When the glowed disappear everyone in the battlefield, except Gigo and Invader of Darkness who are still fighting, can't believe their eyes. Instead the Original Number 39 armor, Utopia is covered by a powerful, advancer black and grey armor.

"Impossible." Infernal Flame Emperor said with awe, "He evolved."

Brron, is shock of Utopia's form change, shivers in fright. _I'm going to kill Kozaky when I get my hands on him. _"Run for your lives!" Brron yelled as his forces started to run out of the battlefield. He turns and points at Utopia and said, "Utopia boy! This ain't over! I'll be back! I'll get you and your pet monitor lizard too even it's the last thing I do!" Brron followed his forces but started cackling as well.

Infernal Flame Emperor, not move by Utopia's form change, begins to fire up. "Despite of this change of events, I will burn you Utopia!" Infernal Flame Emperor shoots flames from his arms at Utopia. But Utopia dodge the flames by sprouting his wings and jump before the flames come.

"Oh by the way Infernal Flame crap, " the number warrior said as he floats in the air, "I'm not Utopia in this form. I'm Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

"Doesn't matter." said the fire entity, "You will be burning in Hell when I'm done with you!"

"We'll see about that." Utopia Ray said as two mechanical arms sprout out from his back. The mechanical arms grab the giant sword at his back and pulls it. Utopia Ray, with his two real arms, also grabs his two other blades from his sides. His wings form to a dive position and fly towards Infernal Flame Emperor. The fire entity fires back using fireballs but Utopia Ray dodges each of the fireballs. When Utopia Ray reaches Infernal Flame Emperor, he slash the being of fire with all three blades. Infernal Flame Emperor been reduced to six fragments of flaming body parts.

"You can't kill me." the flaming fragments weakly said as they dissipate, "As long if my kingdom is still burning, I will return as a new flame." The flames then disappear.

"Then I will be ready." Utopia Ray said as he put back all of his three blades and his mechanical arms return to their original position. Then he hear roaring and screaming. _It sounds like Gigo. I hope he isn't in trouble._

Utopia Ray then see Invader of Darkness fly past him. He turn to see Invader of Darkness lying on the ground still alive but with scratches and bruises. Utopia Ray turn to the other direction to see Gigo but not the Gigo he knew. Gigo's body is redder than usual and his claws are sharper. Utopia Ray knows he need to stop Gigo from his killer impulses despite Gigo's opponent being Invader of Darkness. Utopia Ray gets in Gigo's way.

"Jake! Get outta my way!" roared Gigo, "I'm going to make this bastard pay for what he did to both of us!"

"Killing him won't solve it." Utopia Ray said.

"Come on, Jake! He deserves it!" Gigo roared, "All the pain he give us and to other people because of him. All the lives he killed!"

"Let me ask you something Gigo." Utopia Ray said, "You kill him here, will you stop here? Every time someone kills someone, you kill the killer. Every time a thief steals something, you kill the thief. Every time a prank has been played, you kill the prankster. Will the people think of you as a hero? You will become like Invader of Darkness, an enforcer who will kill anybody who disrupts the order of things. But you want to become like him? What would Marauding Captain would say if he sees you like this."

Gigo look at Utopia and then at Invader of Darkness. He thought of how his mentor, Marauding Captain, took him in after years of loneliness. _Marauding Captain, _Gigo thought, _You will be horrified what I have become today. But you always told me how much I grew, always hold up the values of justice. This ain't me. It's my vengeance calling to kill. _

_Gigo needs help controlling the evil in his heart, _Utopia Ray thought, _I need to help him with the power of friendship that Yuma and Astral have. The same friendship that help me get this form. _Utopia put his hand over Gigo's left chest. Gigo's armor began to glow and then the entire battlefield glow with yellow light.

Gigo look around but he is in a blank room with Utopia in his human form. Gigo look at himself and discovers that he in his original form before the metal armor is added to him.

"Jake, where are we." Gigo ask.

"We're in your heart I think." Utopia said as he looks around and sees Gigo at a sad mood, "What's the matter?"

"I don't get it." Gigo said, "Why we're here?"

"Well I guess you need some help." Utopia said, "And as I said, I'm going to help you as a friend. But I been taught that…." Utopia trailed off because he turn and saw something.

Gigo turn to see what Utopia saw and his mouth open in awe. Both of them see an armored man carrying two blades. The armor on the man show that he went to a lot of battles. Gigo walk to the man. "Marauding Captain." Gigo said.

"Hey there Gigo." the armored man say, "You're facing an hard time since I pass on."

Gigo look at the ground. "Yep." Gigo said.

"Gigo, I never left you." Marauding Captain said as Gigo look at him. Marauding Captain put down one of his swords and pointed at Gigo left chest. "I was always in there with you." Marauding Captain said, "Killing my killer won't solve it."

"Captain, " Gigo said, "I never want to hurt other people very badly is what other beings turn me into."

"You broke free right?" Marauding Captain said, "They're not gonna make you do all this stuff. You have your own free will. Use this new power as not disease but a gift."

Gigo look at his friend and smiled. "I guess you're right, friend." Gigo said.

Marauding Captain then look at Utopia. "And you, take care Gigo." Utopia shakes his head. Marauding Captain turns back to Gigo. "Oh, and one more thing." Marauding Captain said as an orb of light appears at his hand. He pushes the orb through Gigo's chest. "Consider a gift from me."

Gigo smiled and cried. "Thank you, my friend."

Back at the battlefield the glow died down and Utopia Ray look at Gigo. Gigo's armor is more smoother and brighter than his previous armor. There are red markings over his green skin. The armor is now white and gold and there are small gold wings are in some parts of his armor.

"Gigo?" Utopia Ray said.

"I'm now Gagagigo the Risen." Gigo said in his new form, "And its all thanks to you and Marauding Captain that help me through this time."

"You're both are about to be fallen to death!" Utopia Ray and Gigo turn to the originator of the voice which is Invader of Darkness. "You both are disrupting order."

"This world's order or your's?" Utopia Ray say as Gigo walks next to him, "As I recall you don't decide other being's fates."

"Oh yes I do." Invader of Darkness growled as he held up his arm against the duo, "I'll prove it against you both! Shadow Spell!" Chains erupt from Invader of Darkness's hand and head straight forward for Utopia Ray and Gigo.

Utopia Ray and Gigo look at each other and smiled. They both charge towards Invader of Darkness dodging the chains. When they got up close, they both prepare to launch a double punch strike.

"This is for Marauding Captain!" Gigo yelled as he prepares his punch.

"And this is for Mana!" Utopia yelled as he prepares his punch.

The duo, at the same time, punch Invader of Darkness at the face. The Invader of Darkness was flown back to a rock roll and was drop down. The force of Invader of Darkness cause the wall to fall down on its weakened victim. Utopia Ray and Gigo watch the whole incident.

"Don't worry." Gigo said to Utopia, "I heard this killer can survive defeats like this. You want to get out of here?"

Utopia Ray shook his head and the duo left the battlefield. The duo travel on the mountain trail until they reach a cliff. The duo can't believe their eyes as they see a beautiful field of grass and flowers and beyond that a forest. Utopia Ray at this point morphs back to Utopia then back to his human form.

"So Jake, I mean Utopia," Gigo said, "does this mean the start of our quest to find our other five warriors?"

"Yes." Utopia said as he turn to Gigo. "Oh for the record, Number 39: Utopia is my Extraordinary name. My Ordinary and real name is Jake."

"So Jake is back?" Gigo said.

"Yep," the number warrior said as he turn back at the beautiful field, "Just Jake."

Jake, still using Utopia as is Extraordinary name, looks at the field with Mana at his mind. _I'm going to save you, Mana. _Jake thought, _But one thing I'm still wondering: how does all this in this world affects Yuma's world?_

The End?

(Author's Note: You like the ending? Good, this ain't the ending. There is still one more chapter to this story. The chapter will decide what will happen to Jake/Utopia and his future allies's future and quest.)


	12. HEART

_Have you ever heard of the war between the two worlds before this time period?_

A couple of of hours after the battle in the mountains, Lancer Lindwurm flew to the once busy battlefield to look for his lord. He manage to find Van'Dalgyon at a pile of rubble. He landed next to him and remove the rubble.

"Are you alright, Lord Van'Dalgyon?" Lancer Lindwurm said as he helps Van'Dalgyon up.

Van'Dalgyon groans as he gets up. "I'm alright my lieutenant." Van'Dalgyon says as he looks around, "Are we the only ones here?"

At that moment, a being erupt from a pile of rubble. Van'Dalgyon and Lancer Lindwurm turn to the being. Van'Dalgyon couldn't believe his eyes. He sees the once great Invader of Darkness now beaten and battered. The dark dragon lord wants to kill him now but he need to know the answer of his question.

"Invader of Darkness!" Van'Dalgyon yelled as Invader of Darkness weakly turns to him, "Both of us are too weak to battle. I wanted to kill you right now but I wanted to know something: why did you sided with the Infernal Flame Kingdom?"

"Infernal Flame Emperor and I have a common target." Invader of Darkness said weakly as he gets out of the rubble, "Mana, the apprentice of the Dark Magician, was our target. So we form a temporary alliance to kill Mana. The Infernal Fire Kingdom wanted her out of the way to get a step closer to burn this entire world to Hell. But the kingdom and Infernal Flame Emperor won't live long enough to commit the action."

"Why is that?" Van'Dalgyon ask. He know, even with all of his strength, Invader of Darkness couldn't destroy and kill the entire kingdom without facing an entire army of fire beings and very powerful flame entities. Unless….. "Who do you work for?" Van'Dalgyon ask.

"You don't want to know." Invader of Darkness said as he walks to a shadowy area and disappears. Van'Dalgyon does nothing but look at the darken space where Invader of Darkness went to.

_Ever you wonder there is more stuff going on than you think?_

In a darken laboratory, a fiendish scientist, the same one who experimented on Jake and Gigo, walks into his lab.

"So what I heard from Brron is true," Kozaky said as he walks to a computer and starts typing, "My Ordinary Number 39 test subject made friends with the apprentice of one of the most powerful beings in this land. Not only that, my other experiment was hunting me down these last six months. Luckily I covered my scent. But don't worry, my next big thing." Kozaky then walks to a cell. Inside the cell is a yellow, machine like dragon. The mechanical dragon is covered in chains and a part of its right arm is ripped off. The mechanical dragon weakly opens its eyes and looks at its captor. Kozaky smiled, "You'll be the one to greet my failures when they get out of the wastelands."

_Are there more stuff that other people or beings aren't sharing?_

Brron looks at a field of flowers with disgust. He never like the site of of colorful flowers. He like the flowers of Dark World better. As he looks on. A Dark World fiend comes behind him. Brron notices his troop, "What is it?"

"We got word that the rest of the forces are halfway through the mountains." the Dark World Fiend said, "They report they might arrive by sunset."

"Good." Brron said as he turn to his troop, "Um….What's your name?"

"Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World." the Dark World fiend said.

"Uhhh.. Nice name." Brron lied. Brron then pulls out his ax. "Now there's the matter of handling Utopia and his pet monitor lizard." Brron said, "We must now face Utopia's new form change. But I came up with a beautiful solution for our problem."

"What's that?" Beiige ask.

"Well, I'm not telling." Brron said as he turns to the field of flowers, "But if my faithful lackey, Zure, and my loyal scout, Scarr, don't bundle their assignment, I will paint a picture of Utopia so bad that when Utopia sets foot on an Extraordinary town, he will suffer!" Brron cackles and laughs madly as he throws his ax at the flower field.

_Remember the good times?_

At a far out valley, a brown furball with small white-feather wing flies through the forest. The creature is looking for its owner for the last few weeks. The creature's owner had been kidnapped and the owner's master and his allies have been searching her for weeks desperately. Nothing so far. So at the beginning of the search, the creature decided to search for the owner at its own. It might be dangerous but it owes its owner too much. It must save her.

As the creature flies by, it spotted something nearby. It flies to that direction and finds a blue armored warrior with a couple of samurai swords at the sides. When the samurai-like turn around to face the creature, the creature notices that the samurai is wearing a mask over his face but at the left side of the mask it looks like it got slashed. The samurai kindly walks to the creature. The creature don't know it can trust the warrior but if he helps it then its worth it.

The samurai approaches the creature. "You're a Kuriboh." the samurai said with a japanese accent, "A Winged Kuriboh. Are you looking for something?" The Winged Kuriboh nods and says a simple "kuri". "Then lets look for that thing." the samurai said as both him and the Winged Kuriboh walk together in the woods.

_Then there is another one but the predecessor's past can affect the one's future in many ways._

A shadowed dark-purple fiend looks at an orb. Two dark figures approach the fiend.

One of the figures spoke in a female voice, "So it is true. There is a new Number 39: Utopia. What are we going to do?"

"We must act quickly." the fiend said as he shows the orb to the two figures, "If the Numbers of justice find out about this, we're be in trouble."

The second figure then speaks with a deep voice, "We must then fight in low numbers. Thats why you called us?"

"Oh yes." the fiend hissed, "Me and the original Utopia had a long history. And as I thought Utopia is dead, another takes his place." The fiend looks at the orb to see Jake and Gigo walking at a trail. "But this time, this Utopia won't start that same trend with me! We will see to that won't we?"

The fiend crushes the orb then three tattoos at each of the three beings glowed. Each of the tattoos are the number 11, 83, and lastly, 96.

(Author's note: Like the ending. Surprising ain't it. Read the next Yugioh tale in the next couple weeks! And thanks for all the views and reviews!)


End file.
